Rise of the Yin-Yang Generation
by ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe
Summary: Lloyd- The Green Ninja, The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Saved all of ninja from the Overload...and a Father? His son is more than a normal child. He is the Yin-Yang ninja. He has a choice Destroy Ninjago or save it. A evil rises from the ground. Is he ready? Or will he destroy Ninjago? Will he be mad at his dad? And a new team? Read Rise of the Yin-Yang Ninja
1. Chapter 1

LLOYD'S P .O.V.

I looked over the scrolls over and over again. No, HE was barely even a month old yet and HIS mother disappeared. I can't leave HIM. I'm the only one HE has left. WHY? But, I have to. I looked over my shoulder to see a crib with a baby boy wrapped in a black and white blanket inside. HE was playing with silver item, a locket.

I shook my head. It was destiny, I had to. I read over the print again that my Uncle Wu gave me before he passed.

A child is born

The father is Light

The mother poisoned from Darkness

The child at a age

Is chosen

Either to save Ninjago

Or destroy it

The powers of Yin from the Father

A curse of Yang from the Mother

Evil rises

Once Again

A new team of ninja

Must help the child

Gray ninja of the Winds

Navy ninja of the Oceans

Orange ninja of Animals

Yellow ninja of Light

I looked back at HIM. Then I decided it.

I had to give HIM up.I quickly got a pen and paper and scribbled a note, then a basket, and put the now sleeping baby in. I picked up the locket and open it to reveal me and HIM a little after HE was born, on the other side was a picture of me and the other ninja along with Uncle, Nya, Mom, and dad after I cured his evil heart. I put the locket around HIS neak.

I grabbed a green cloak and put it on. I ran out of the bounty, where I lived now.

I looked up at Grannie's orphanage for Good Children. I put the basket down and the note. I knocked on the door, and before anybody came I made a run for it.

Grannie Grace's P.O.V.

As I tended to the dishes I heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it is, I went to the front door and opened it... only to be welcomed by a little baby boy with a locket in a basket, crying, with a note. I carefully picked the baby and the note. What the note said surprised me.

'This is Lucas Ralisin Garmadon. Destiny has brought him here, I didn't. I truly do love my little boy. I will see him again, but not as a father, a Sensei. He can save Ninjago or destroy it. Its his choice, but a evil rises from the ground. I will find my other students in time. I hope he will be prepared once he finds his destiny. I have fate in him. - The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master'.

Oh, my.

* * *

**HOW IS IT? DODON'T WORRY ILL UPDATE IT TOMORROW IT ONLY TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO DO ALL OF THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

16 YEARS LATER

LUCAS' S P. O.V.

"LUKE !"

"Ow" I mutter as I faced planted the wooden floor. "Yes, Grannie's Grace?" I question. "Time for school, be down in 15" she says sweetly as she walks away from the room. I give a heavy sigh. _School... bullies, homework, detention, teachers, and our everyday foodfight, all the things that describe School. _I quickly put a black T - shirt, a red hoodie, jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

I run dow the stairs into the kitchen, where the other orphans are eating, I quickly grab a piece of toast and my green bag and bolt out of the orphanage. " Bye, Grannie, Jess, Danny, Darcie, Thalia, Lily!" I yell with a few other names as I ran to the bus stop.

* * *

When I get to the stop, the bus just pulled in. I quickly showed my school ID and sat near my friends: Jake, Leo, Ky, and Dan. As we start to talk about random stuff, the bus suddenly comes to a harsh holt. The female bus driver started to scream something like 'Sir' and 'teen'. Then, the bus doors open and in walk these humanoid snakes: The Serphertine. My eyes feel like they were about to fall out, so did the rest of the whole bus, except for most of the girl who were crying, screaming, and ect. what girls do when there scared.

I thought they were a myth, sure we learned about the fangblades and the Great Devourer, but the Serphertine just dissapeared so why believe? But now there is real living proof.

They walked up to other high school students asking for there name and when they said it they just threw them into there seat. My hands grew sweaty as they came closer. Sweat trickled down my head as they were 4 rows ahead of me. 3 rows. 2 rows. 1.

I gave a gulp as one of their scaly hand grabbed my shirt and held me up. " What'ssss your name boy?" it asked. " M-my n-name?" I question the reptile like human. " Yess boy your name, are you deaf?" I shake my head " Then and anssswer me!" the creature yells at me.

My hands become more sweaty, more sweat comes down my forehead. "M-my names, L-lucas" I stamper. " Lasst name?" It ask. "L-lucas G-G-G" I say, I never said my last name because I knew what it known for. "Well, we don't have all day here" it hissed in my face. " Lucas Garmadon" I whisper. The cold bloded smiles.

"We got him boys!" He yells happily. Just as he starts dragging me away all you can hear is 'BAM' as ninja in blue, red,green, black, and white, kick down the door.

"Why, why, why, look what we have here" the leader says who slithers in the front. "Isssnt it our favorite ninja"

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT, OK IM SORRY FOR THIS BUT MY FRIEND WANTS A GAY WAITER IDK WHY... ANYWAY ILL MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS LATER R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW IT AUish. THE REBOOTED DIDN'T HAPPEN AND LLOYD STILL HAS GREEN NINJA SUIT BECAUSE I LIKE IT BETTER.**

* * *

LUCAS' S P.O.V.

I can only stare at the green ninja. He stares back at me too, his eyes widening a little. My hand darts up to the locket I had since as long as I can remember. I never would have thought...

"CHARGE!" orders the leader harshly. (I'm very bad at fight scenes so I'll try). The green ninja shakes his head, as if getting out of a trance. He quikly kicked the nearst snake which happened to be in a line so it was like a domino effect. The snake who was holding me let go and joined the fight. The red one was doing spinjitzu and so were the others.

The snakes were easily deffeated and all of the kids were rushing out of the bus, so was I. But, if I paied attention I would of seen the note the Green ninja put in my bag.

LLOYD'S P.O.V.

I slipped in a note into Lucas' s bag. He didn't notice. Good. Me, Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole easily dissapeared into the crowd.

"So... why were you having taring contest with that kid?" Ah, same old Jay, the first to break the silence. "What?" I ask playing dumb. "C'mon, you were staring at the kid who had a serphertine holding his shirt" Jay said. "I wasn't" I say to cover it up, they never knew about Lucas. I kept it a secret between me, Uncle, my dad, mom, and Lucas' s mom.

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did not"

I smile while Jay looks at me questioningly. _Maybe the prophersy wasn't real. And just maybe I can get Lucas back, but will he be mad? Happy? _I sigh to myself. Why didn't Uncle say being a ninja and a dad was hard?

LUCAS' S P.O.V.

I plop down in my seat just as the bell rings. _Great timing _I think to myself as the teacher comes into the class. "Get your homework out from last night. We will be taking notes today on how a chemical reaction is made" Mr. Robick says.

I go through my bag to find my binder. Once I open it I find a note. I quikly open it under my desk and read.

_'If you find this then you must know who I am. A new is rising and I can't do this alone. I need YOUR help, but you havetwo choices. To help us or be against us. You nedd help too. More like protecting. From four other. I have still yet to find them. But please if you know what's best, meet me at DoomsDay Comics at 5. Dont ask. And I always loved you._

_-Your Father'_

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! OK I TRYING TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES TODAY AND ALL OF THEM WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY SO SEE YA!**


End file.
